1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to vehicle disc brakes and more particularly to disc brakes for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In conventional floating caliper type disc brakes, braking torque exerted upon friction pads has been directly transmitted to an adapter which is secured to a vehicle non-rotational part.
The adapter also has a function of guiding slidable movement of a caliper, and therefore, in order to maintain enough strength and rigidity both the adapter and caliper must be large in size and complex in shape.
However, according to the invention, braking torque exerted upon friction pads is directly received by the adapter when the brake is applied under vehicle forwarding movement and is received by the adapter through the caliper and caliper supporting member when the brake is applied under vehicle reverse movement. This may thus serve to minimize the structure necessary and lighten the weight of the caliper and adapter.